


A Wager Lost and a Kiss Won

by chaosfay



Series: Arida Lavellan [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, Dare, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Public Display of Affection, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: In my defense for poor writing, I was highly intoxicated while writing this.This is a prompt from tumblr: dare, kiss in the street.Arida is reellifejaneway's OC





	A Wager Lost and a Kiss Won

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reellifejaneway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reellifejaneway/gifts).



> In my defense for poor writing, I was highly intoxicated while writing this.
> 
> This is a prompt from tumblr: dare, kiss in the street.
> 
> Arida is reellifejaneway's OC

“You lost the wager, Commander.  You need to pay your due.”  Leliana giggled beside Josie, both looking rather proud of themselves.  “I’m sure she won’t mind.”  

Josie wiped away the tears threatening her eyeliner.  “She may even appreciate it.”

“We’re private people,” Cullen grumbled.  “A public display like that…it’s unnecessary.”

“Make it romantic.  Something for Varric to use as inspiration.”  Leliana sat back against the table.  “You did make the bet, you did lose, and the only other option is to walk across the yard naked.  No bucket, just your hands to cover yourself.  Which is it?”

“Naked would be a public service, let’s be honest here.”  Josie spoke as diplomatically as she could muster, and failed horribly.

Raising his hands up in defeat, “fine!  A kiss.  Will there be anything else?”  

“Shave.”  

He couldn’t tell he spoke it first, but it didn’t matter. 

Next morning…

Arida had been ahead of the troops for once, getting up early enough to have the yard mostly to herself.  Her fellow duel wielders joined her through rounds, sparring, and happily took and shared advice and techniques.  Her stomach growling loudly she handed off her practice blades and made to head to the hall.  Cinnamon rolls, apple pastries, and bacon all but called her name.  

How long he had been standing there, she didn’t know.  He made for a hard wall to walk into though.  “Good morning.”

“Oh!  I didn’t see you there!  Have you been watching me all morning?”  Arida moved to one side, he match her, then the other, and again.  

“Only a short while.”  

“You’re blushing.”  She paused in her attempt to get around him.  

There was no warning.  No way to tell what would happen.  He cupped her face in his hands, pulled her toward him, slid on hand back through her hair, bent to her, and their lips met.  Privacy be damned, he’d put on a show just to shut Josie and Leliana up.

Arida moaned into his mouth, her soft lips as velvet against his own.  Her hands touched his face, lingered, and slid down his shoulders.  He had forgone wearing his armor.  Her hands twisted in the leather of his tunic as he deepened the kiss.  He could feel her rise on her toes as she pulled them closer together.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but when he pulled away there was an audience, some cheering, and a very red Arida.  “I hope that wasn’t…too much.”  He didn’t take his eyes off her own.

A grin broke out on her face.  “Shave more often and you can kiss me in the yard all you like.”


End file.
